


Midnight Train

by anggeese



Series: Louise and Ludwig's Shenanigans [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anggeese/pseuds/anggeese
Summary: Ludwig and Louise tries to find their way back home.





	Midnight Train

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited AF

"I'm tired."

Ludwig tore his eyes away from the map he was inspecting and diverted his attention to his companion. Louise looked like she was about to drop then and there, and knowing her habit of sleeping wherever the hell she wanted, she might do just that.

Which is a problem because Ludwig doesn't want to be subjected to carrying her off the train car when they get to their stop. It's not like she's heavy, it's just that Ludwig can't deal with carrying her along with the rest of their things.

Louise was still fighting against the tempting pull of sleep, and whatever the hell is keeping her from staying awake, Ludwig didn't know.

"So tired," she mumbled once more, eyes glazed and unfocused, staring off into a space by the doors. Their section was mostly empty, save for the passed out homeless man opposite of where Louise's attention was glued- well, the remaining bits of her attention, that is. "She's here again. The little girl with black hair, she's here again. Viky, Viky, she's here."

Despite the insistent tugging at his shirt, Ludwig decided to ignore her statement, knowing full well Louise rambles when she's exhausted, and opted to gently remove her hand from its grip. She turned- albeit slightly- in his direction, her other hand absently scratching the NASA pin on her bag.

"You can sleep. I'll wake you up when we arrive," he said, producing a red marker from one of his bag's pockets. Louise noticed and absently shook her head.

"No, Viky, we need to get back home. Need to figure out how." Still, she propped her legs up and took the remaining space of the train bench. "Get home, soon... Papan is worried. I'm sure."

"Yeah, I think so too." Silence followed after, and Ludwig realized that Louis had fallen asleep. He adjusted himself so she could lean her back against him, her head dropping against the window with a soft thud.

He watched her for a few more moments before studying the map once more.


End file.
